This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a microadjustable boring head, and, more particularly, to a boring head which is adjustable in very precise increments for accurate machining of the wall of a bore or hole in a workpiece.
It is well known to provide a boring head with one or more adjustable cutters for finish machining the wall of a cylindrical bore in a workpiece. However, there is need to be able to obtain very precise adjustments of the cutter without substantially adding to the cost and complexity of the boring head. Also, there is a need to be able to quickly and easily roughly orient the cutter before making such precise adjustments. Furthermore, there is a need to be able to quickly and easily replace one cutter with another so that different types of cutters can be used with the same boring head, one for making a rough cut and another for making a finish cut.